


Son's Absence, Mother's Desperation.

by PesterJester



Series: Son, Mother. [2]
Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Failed resurrection, Fawful isn't dead anymore, Resurrection, also he gets a super cool cat, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: Every body needs a soul.
Series: Son, Mother. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736335
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Son's Absence, Mother's Desperation.

**Author's Note:**

> totally stole this idea from Probablyconcerned please go check out their work.
> 
> anyways...
> 
> you know what you did, and you know who you are.

Cackletta closed the front door and sighed. She let her disguise vanish and carried the groceries to the kitchen. She put everything away and looked at the last remaining bag. It was tied tightly and squirming, the poor creature inside panicking and trying to escape. Cackletta grabbed it and swung open the door to her basement and descended the stairs. The place was a mess except for one area. There by the back wall was the corpse of her son, Fawful, in perfect condition. She had expertly stitched him back up and drowned him in enchantments and spells to keep him from ever rotting. 

Cackletta brought the creature from out of the bag, a cat, black messy fur all fluffed up and tail flicking wildly. It kept hissing and struggling as she held it by the scruff of its neck. She put the stray into a cage and quickly locked it before placing it into a drawn circle, filled with complex and intricate runes. The cat watched as Cackletta walked around the room, grabbing seemingly random items and placing them in or around the runes on the floor. Once done with that Cackletta brought a flame to her fingertips and gently touched the runes. She quickly drew her hand away as they glowed and suddenly fire came up from the markings and blew towards the cat in the cage. There was a yowl and then silence.

The cat left the cage, now just a creature of flames. It hops onto the boy’s lap and lays there, purring loudly. Cackletta stood across from them, tense and silent. She jumped when Fawful suddenly gasped for air and twitched violently before going still and panting. She rushed over to him, her movement scaring the cat off his lap. Quickly she brought her son into a tight hug, her living son! Except… something was wrong here. There was no reaction, no movement besides his breathing. Surely her son would always return a hug? 

Cackletta let go of him and stared. He looked like a limp doll sitting on the chair. She whispered his name and got louder each time she said it again. ‘Fawful Fawful Fawful FawfulFawfulFawfulFawfulFAWFULFAWFUL’. Nothing came from it, not even when she grabbed the boy’s shoulders tightly, ignoring the crack that came from her grip, and shaking the poor kid. His limbs swung limply like a little rag doll and he remained completely silent. Cackletta froze when his glasses fell off. She stared into his eyes, glazed over and dead. She messed it all up, her son was still gone, but what? What did she mess up?

Quickly Cackletta went to get the book she had gotten the ritual notes from, nearly tripping over the fiery cat that was making its way back over to Fawful. She snatched the book and opened it up to the page kept separated by a bookmark, her eyes scanning the page. Nothing, she didn’t mess anything up at all! She had done the whole spell and ritual perfectly. She stared deeply at the page and noticed something, a different kind of ink? Or faded writing. She squinted her eyes and stared at the writing and slowly made out what it said.

‘Need soul of the deceased’

A soul. His Soul. Of course, of course it went wrong she didn’t have his soul! All her son now was a husk! An empty soulless husk that would never truly be her son. Never be her son… without his soul. She needs his soul but how could she ever get it? There isn’t a way to just waltz into the afterlife and there isn’t a way to remove a soul from the afterlife either… right? Oh but maybe there is, maybe she just needs to study more, do more research. Maybe she needed to make up her own entire spell or ritual. She can’t just give up, not when she’s gotten this close to bringing him back. She looked back to Fawful, alive but empty. The small cat sitting on his lap, looking at her.

She will get his soul, no matter what.


End file.
